


Pretty, Mitchy

by bbruins40



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Facials, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, but barely, probably other stuff I’m forgetting, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbruins40/pseuds/bbruins40
Summary: Mitchy just looks so pretty in his new panties.





	Pretty, Mitchy

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut that I needed in my life

Mitch feels the heat creeping down his chest. His hands are dutifully held behind his back, and his knees are starting to ache from sitting on the carpeted bedroom floor. 

“You’re so pretty, Mitchy.” Auston’s voice is laced with arousal and Mitch doesn’t need to look up from the carpeted floor in front of him to know that Auston is unbuttoning his shirt and stripping off his pants (not that he’s allowed to look up anyway). “Your cock looks so nice in those panties.” There it is, the little bit of humiliation that Auston likes to throw in during their alone time. 

Mitch feels himself heat up again, cheeks turning an even darker shade of red. He lets out a surprised noise when Auston grabs a hold of his chin, forcing Mitch to look into his eyes. “I said ‘you look nice in your panties’ Mitchy.” 

Mitch knows what Auston’s looking for, can feel the words spilling out of his mouth before he can even think about what he’s saying. 

“Thank you, daddy.” Austin hums in approval but doesn’t let go of Mitch’s chin. His other hand is shamelessly palming himself through his briefs and it takes every ounce of Mitch’s being to not watch Auston get himself hard. 

“You wanna suck my cock?” Mitch’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and he nods his head in Auston’s grasp. 

“Yes daddy, please I wanna-“ He fidgets in his position, trying to get his mouth closer to Auston’s member. 

Auston drops his hand and removes his underwear, kicking them to the side and stepping closer to Mitch. He places his thumb to Mitch’s lips and watches as he dutifully opens his mouth and sucks on the digit. 

“You’re so good for me babe, gonna make your daddy feel so good right?” Mitch hums in agreement, legs spreading father apart to steady himself. 

Auston pulls his thumb out of Mitch’s mouth, spreading his saliva across his lips and chin. 

Finally, he takes his cock into his hand and rubs the tip on Mitch’s bottom list. Mitch eagerly opens his mouth, covering his teeth as he licks and sucks Auston’s cock. His hand fisher behind his back, wanting desperately to reach out and grab Auston’s thighs, to feel the muscles tense under his fingers. 

Auston’s breath hitches and he threads his fingers through Mitch’s hair, pulling in the locks until Mitch moans. 

“God Mitchy, your mouth...” Auston pulls him down farther, forcing Mitch to swallow around his cock and breath through his nose. “I bet your making a mess in your pretty panties aren’t you?”

And oh, Mitch forgot about his cock straining against the black lace of his underwear. He whimpers at Auston’s words and rocks his hips forward, trying to get friction on his leaking member. Auston twitches in the wet heat of Mitch’s mouth and quickly pulls out of his mouth, finger forming a tight circle at his base to prevent himself for cuming. 

“I’m gonna cum, Mitchy. Gonna cum on your face.” Auston strokes himself in quick succession, breath hitching as he nears his climax. Mitch opens his mouth and closes his eyes, flinching when he feels the first hot strip of Auston’s cum land on his cheek. 

He makes little ‘oh, oh’ noises as he strokes himself till he’s sensitive, body shivering with overstimulation. 

“Baby, you look...” Auston uses his thumb to clean his cum off of Mitch’s face, distributing it into Mitch’s waiting mouth. “Did so good for me, Mitch.” 

Mitch feels pride course through his veins, licking his lips and smiling up at Auston. 

“Thank you daddy!” Matts leans down and slips his tongue into Mitch’s mouth, tasting himself and smiling when Mitch moans. 

“Are you hard babe?” He crouches down in front of Mitch and cups him through his panties. Mitch chokes on his breath, stuttering on his words when Auston moves his hand. “It’s too bad.” 

Mitch looks at him, can hear the disappointment laced in Auston’s voice. Auston continues the slow movement of his hand on Mitch’s cock. 

“Can I- can I cum daddy?” 

“Sorry baby, but you didn’t answer daddy earlier, and you know only good boys get to cum.” Mitch openly sobs at that, hips bucking into Auston’s touch. “Shhh baby, you’re okay.” He removes his hand and stands up from his crouching position. “It’s time for bed I think.” 

Mitch looks down to his hard cock and feel tears prick his eyes. “Daddy, I-“ 

“Come on Mitchy. Be good for daddy and he’ll let you cum tomorrow.”


End file.
